


small kindnesses

by Saraste



Series: A Cottage on the Cliffs [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sansa and Margaery do little things for one another to make each other's lives easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “It’s the little things.” Could have been longer but my creative juices aren't flowing and I'm a little tired.

 

They both love the small ways with which they make each other’s life easier, the little things they for one another, all mundane everyday things, mostly things that neither of them had take for granted when their lives had been so very different than now, even if the now is what they have chose and would choose if it came to it.

 

Sansa always saves Margaery the last cinnamon roll when they are lucky enough to have them, just because she knows it’s Margaery’s favourite pastry.

 

Margaery always brings a flower or a bunch to Sansa if she ever is outside for a walk on her own.

 

They both pick up after themselves if a task has rendered their surroundings in disarray so the other is saved the hassle of extra cleaning up.

 

Both learns skills which they had not known or had had a rudimentary understanding of, just to make each other’s lives easier.

 

And they always tell one another “I love you” every morning and night, because it’s the perfect start and an ending to a day. 


End file.
